


Gravity Falls Oneshots

by Soulesstar



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: BillDip, But I don't XD -HarleyQuinnsanity, Grunkle Stan Needs A Hug, Grunkle Stan and Dipper Pines Bonding, HAPPY BIRTHDAY DIPPER AND MABEL!, Multi, Occasional profanity here and there, Post-Weirdmageddon, Pre-Weirdmageddon, Sad Grunkle Stan, That was bound to happen anyway, The Letter, but - Freeform, graph paper must die!, i love graph paper, jk guys, just for the lols, y'know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-09 13:48:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7804234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulesstar/pseuds/Soulesstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of oneshots written and posted by myself and my good friend HarleyQuinnsanity. </p><p>(Yes it's exactly what the title says.)</p><p>Check out the rest of our work!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Watch out for sunny days

As the bus pulled away from Gravity Falls and his sister drifted off to sleep, Dipper read the note one last time. It was plain piece of A4 paper with all their friend’s and family’s goodbyes on it. He smiled to himself. He was going to miss them all.

 

He flipped the page over in his lap to put away in his bag when writing caught his eye.

 

_We’ll meet again, some sunny day_

_-Bill_

This could not be happening. How was this happening?! Bill was dead. He was gone. He could hear Bill’s maniacal laughter in his head. And he was trying so hard to forget about the apocalypse!

 

He pulled a notepad out of his bag, one of many, and flipped to a new page.

 

_Reminder: Watch out for sunny days_


	2. KILL IT!!!

Well, well, well. I never expected **you** to be the one to summon me." He asked circling around her.

 

"Ugh! Whatever you demonic triangle! I wanna make a deal!" Grenda shouted.

 

"Oh? And what could someone like **you** want from me?" Bill Cipher asked interested. Grenda took a deep breath.

 

"I want you to burn all the graph paper in the world!" Bill blanched. _What the heck?_ He thought.

 

"Well?! Are you gonna do it or what?!" She demanded.

 

"Sorry kid but nothing I could get out of this deal would be worth it. Graph paper is, like, my family." Grenda looked taken aback. "So. . . Reality is an illusion! The universe is a hologram. Buy gold! Bye!" he yelled disappearing.

 

Grenda stood there with her fists clenched. _Not even the demonic Dorito would help me._ Her face twisted into an evil smile. _Oh well. I guess i'll have to do it myself._

 

_______________

 

5 months later and she'd travelled all through Oregon and it's neighbouring states burning any graph paper she could find. She already had 6 arrest warrants ***did I spell that right?)** and was being tailed by the cops right now.

 

Bill watched all this from his inter-dimensional TV.

 

"Wow. She was actually serious. DON'T WORRY GRAPH PAPER, I'LL SAVE YOU!" He teleported into Pine Tree's mindscape.

 

"Bill?! What do you want?!" Pine Tree demanded.

 

"I want to make a deal, kid."

 

"I'll never make a deal with you ever again! Do you think I'm stupid?!"

 

"Yes, but that's besides the point. I want you to help me save the World's graph paper." a determined look crossed Pine Tree's face.

 

"I'll help you save the graph paper, but in return you have to leave the town alone. Do we have a deal?" Pine Tree held his hand out.

 

"Deal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have Dipper and Bill's roles been reversed? Has the victim become the demon. No. He has not, but a good idea.
> 
> In case you're wondering how I came up with this;
> 
> Me: Guys look -> What's that?
> 
> HarleyQuinnsanity: GRAPH PAPER! KILL IT! KILL IT!
> 
> Me: Um no. It's just a bird.
> 
> HarleyQuinnsanity: oh. *pouts*


	3. Fireworks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Billdip one so if you don't like Billdip... Don't read...?  
> In this particular Oneshot, it's a 17 year old Dipper and Human!Bill.  
> *BOOP*  
> -HarleyQuinnsanity

Dipper looked down at his watch, there was only a few more minutes.

"Why are we out here?"

"You'll see Bill."

It was New Years Eve, and the two of them were on the roof of the Mystery Shack, sitting on the perch that Wendy had shown Dipper years ago, on his first visit to Gravity Falls. Dipper adjusted the blanket around him, as he was cold as hell.

"You cold, Pinetree."

"Nah, don't worry 'bout it."

Again glancing at his watch, there was 30 seconds to go.

"Hey Bill, just look up at the sky. Don't say anything, just look in the general direction of the town."

Dipper saw Bill shrug and look up, and Dipper looked up as well. Almost on cue, the first firework was let off, many others in every colour imaginable went off afterwards. Bill's eyes lit up at the colourful display.

"I've seen it before,"

Bill was still smiling, but Dipper was disappointed.

"Oh, y-you have?"

"Well yeah, I'm an inter-dimensional dream demon, I've seen everything. But that was the first time I've watched it with someone I actually _care about_."

Dipper felt himself blush, and he was blushing _hard._

"Love you, Pinetree."

"You too Bill."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's my first chapter in this book. Hope you liked it!  
> It's based on a small headcanon I had in another book I wrote somewhere else.  
> Thanks for reading guys, gals, and non-binary pals!  
> -HarleyQuinnsanity


	4. Happy Birthday!

Another year had gone by, another awesome summer in Gravity Falls. While nothing major had happened this summer _*cough, cough* The Apocalypse *cough, cough*_   it had still been really fun. They had befriended most of the monsters in the forest, due to them saving their lives last summer, so they didn't have to worry about almost being killed every time they stepped in the forest.

The twins were celebrating their 14th birthday at the Mystery Shack with the town, who were still grateful to the twins for saving them. The twins had befriended Pacifica and Gideon. They had changed. Pacifica was no longer stuck up and mean and Gideon wasn't as creepy as he had been. He was trying to be a normal kid but anytime someone made fun of him he called on Ghost Eyes to teach that kid a lesson. Candy and Grenda were there too.

 

"Happy Birthday Dipper and Mabel!" The town cried. Dipper and Mabel smiled at each other and blew out the candles.

 

 _I wish that the next summer will be as good as the last two._ Dipper wished.

 

 _I wish I could bring a unicorn home with me . . . but not CelestabelleAnnabelle._ Mabel wished.

 

Dipper scanned the crowd. He didn't know why but he felt like he was looking for something special. He was going to give up when he caught sight of a figure with a black top hat and a head of golden hair entering the forest. As if the figure knew Dipper was watching him, he turned around. Dipper's chestnut eyes met the strangers gold ones. The figure turned around and walked into the forest, out of sight.

 

_See you next summer, kid._

 

 


	5. Missing Person

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where I come from it is ‘Missing person week’. This event is used to raise awareness about missing people. Seeing as my cousin was one of these people, this week means a lot to me so I decided to write a one-shot about it.
> 
> In this one shot Dipper never jumped off the cliff onto Gideon-bot to save Mabel and they never made friends with anyone other than Soos.

Dipper sprinted through the forest. He needed to find Stan so they could save Mabel from Gideon. He was out of breath and dehydrated and exhausted but he didn’t care. He needed to save Mabel. She was all he had. He was all she had.

At one point he saw some gnomes, but otherwise saw no wildlife of any kind. He didn’t know how long he had been running and he didn’t know where he was. He decided the best way to see where he was, was to climb a tree. He found a tall pine tree nearby and began to climb it. He made it halfway before he lost his grip and fell. Desperately he tried to grab hold of another branch. Success! He examined his wounds. Just a couple of scratches, only a few were bleeding. He continued to climb the tree.

He finally made it to the top! He looked down on the small town of gravity falls. He could see the Mystery Shack. He refused to admit that it was now Gideon Land. He assumed that was where Gideon was keeping Mabel. He could also see Soos’ house.

He climbed back down the tree and starting walking, this time in the right direction.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ 1 day later

He was so close. He could smell the freshly baked pancakes of Greasy’s Diner and the loud chatter of the town. He stumbled out from the tree line. He could see Soos across the street at the supermarket.

“Soos!” he called out weakly. Soos turned around. He must have heard him because he ran over to him.

“Dipper! Oh my god! Where have you been dude?” Dipper, being too weak to talk, just pointed to the forest. Soos nodded in understanding. He reached into one of his shopping bags and pulled out some crackers. “Here you go dude.” Soos handed him the crackers “I’ll get you something better once we’re back at my place.”

_ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Mr. Pines! Mr. Pines! I found Dipper!”

“Kid! Are you okay? Where were you?” Dipper had never seen Stan so emotional.

“I got lost in the forest. Where’s Mabel.”

“Gideon has her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a part 2 for this. eventually.


	6. Away at camp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter goes out to HarleyQuinnsanity! I miss you and I hope you're having fun at camp! Enjoy No Wifi 

Dipper sat alone in the bedroom he shared with his twin. His twin who was not here. Mabel was on camp with the rest of her school friends. Dipper had wanted to go. For the wilderness and for the adventure, but people were his weak spot. He didn’t get along well with his classmates. The only friend he had here was Mabel. Now that she was gone, even if only for a week, he had no one.

 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

The bullying was worse when Mabel wasn’t around. He missed her so much. How long had she been gone? A day? 2? He wished this week was over.

 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

“Dip-Dot, I’m back!” Mabel sang.

 

“Mabel!” Dipper hugged his sister tightly. “How was camp?” Mabel shrugged.

 

“It was ok, I guess. It would have been better if a certain twin had come!” Dipper blushed.

 

“You don’t mean that. I’m sure you’d rather be having fun with your friends than with your paranoid brother.”

 

“Dipper . . . you are my friend. You’re my best friend! Who else would I talk to about the best summer ever? You’re not paranoid! You’re awesome! You gave up everything to save me, Dipper. Now I’m going to do everything to make sure next week is the best week of school you’ve ever had!”

 

Dipper smiled. “You mean it?”

 

“Yeah! I’m not leaving your side!” Dipper pulled Mabel into a hug.

 

“Thanks sis. You’re the best.”


	7. Disappearing Act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emotional writing ahead.  
> 19 year old Dip-Dop  
> 19 year old Mabel  
> Immortal Bill, as per usual  
> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small drabble in which Bill has disappeared and Dipper is real messed up about it.  
> Warning: It's bout to get emotional up in here.  
> Also, small amounts of profanity.  
> ~HarleyQuinnsanity

_Mabel's P.O.V_

It's been two weeks and he's still not back to his normal self. I'm scared that at this rate he'll never go back to how he used to be. Cheerful Dipper, who was inquisitive, and loved a good mystery. Happy Dipper, who used to play childish games with me when we were twelve and thirteen, even when he insisted we were too old for them. Normal Dipper, who I'd give anything to see again.

"Dipper...?" I knock lightly on the attic door. No response. 

"Diiiipperrrrrrrr...?" I quietly open the door and walk in, he's lying in bed.

"Go away, this isn't your room anymore."

Ever since we turned 14, our Grunkles let us have separate rooms, mine is downstairs, where Ford's room used to be, he let me have it because he usually sleeps in his lab.

"Are you okay?"

"Mabel. Please."

"Please what, Dip-Dop?"

"Out."

"Okay."

I walk back out, wondering when he'll be normal again. I miss him.

_one day later_

Dipper has finally come out of his room, but he looks really bad. Like, this-morning-death-himself-greeted-me-with-a-handshake bad.

"You feelin' any better?"

He just shrugs.

"Look, Dip, I know Bill kinda just disappeared on you and that sucks. But I want you to keep on living your life. Get out there. Have fun!"

Dipper turns away from me and puts both his hands on the kitchen table, hunched over and his shoulders shaking.

"I can't."

He mutters this out between sobs and then turns around with his hands balled into fists.

"You don't know how this feels do you? Mabel, Bill is a dream demon, for gods sake! I don't know where he is, if he's safe..."

He grabs his head.

"He could be anywhere, and he hasn't even attempted to talk to me! And it's not like I can even file a missing person report, he's not a registered person, let alone human!"

I stand back, saddened but not surprised by his breakdown.

"Dip?"

He is just standing there bawling his eyes out.

"It's okay."

I envelop him in a hug, which, initially, he tried to break out of, but then melts into.

"He's probably fine. He's a dick for abandoning you like that, but he's probably fine."

I let go of him and he wipes his face with the back of his sleeve.

"Y-yeah..."

"And Dipper?"

"Yeah?"

"If he really is gone, forever, I mean, I'm always here for you to talk to."

"Mystery twins?"

"Mystery twins."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was a trip, huh?  
> Sorry if it was crappy, I'm tired, it's Friday here and I'm not quite feeling 100%.  
> Thanks to all you guys, gals and nonbinary pals for reading this!  
> ~HarleyQuinnsanity


End file.
